<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>写在哈迪斯歼灭战之后① by allforThancred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797511">写在哈迪斯歼灭战之后①</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred'>allforThancred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇有着薛定谔的后续的桑光文<br/>我永远喜欢桑克瑞德。<br/>涉及R18描写。<br/>BG向 光无种族描写<br/>想标题太南了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>写在哈迪斯歼灭战之后①</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在战胜了无影的庆功宴上，桑克瑞德本想与光碰杯，却意外地找遍每个角落都没发现她的身影，打听了好久，才有人说看到她传送到了悬挂公馆。<br/>
此刻桑克瑞德来到光的房间外，房间隔音效果很好，他根本无法靠听力来分辨出屋内的人在做什么，他敲了门，耐心地等待着。</p><p>房门打开了，在桑克瑞德走进光的房间这一刻，浓重的酒味让他皱起了眉，他看到光手里摇晃着酒瓶跌跌撞撞地给自己开了门，用几乎不能对焦的目光扫过自己后，又坐回了原来的位置。<br/>
“怎么在一个人窝在屋子里喝酒？”桑克瑞德坐到了光的旁边，看到她通红的面庞，便伸手抚上她的额头，“不舒服吗？自从来到第一世界就没休息过，你偶尔也要担心一下自己的身体啊......”<br/>
光不声不响地拍掉桑克瑞德的手，直接用嘴巴对准酒瓶，开始大口地灌了起来。<br/>
“你有没有在听我说话啊！”桑克瑞德声音提高了一些，他直接抢过了光的酒瓶。<br/>
光还是没有说什么，酒瓶被抢走的时候一些液体溅到了她的胸口上，凉凉的，但是她没有心情管这些，桑克瑞德突如其来的举动让她被酒精钝化的大脑还有些懵。<br/>
“到底发生什么了？”桑克瑞德似乎意识到自己的动作有些粗暴，声音软了一些，“我们很久没有很安静地坐下来谈一谈了，你现在不想倾诉，我也可以理解，但是你刚刚经历了那么激烈的战斗，还是不要喝这么多酒了。”<br/>
他看向光，光突然流下了眼泪。<br/>
她只是这样，安静地流泪，却比大声地哭喊看着更痛苦。<br/>
“我......我真的拯救了什么人吗？”光吸了一下鼻子，开始小声地抽气，她哭了好半天，只在看到桑克瑞德的一瞬间便努力忍住了眼泪，但还是失败了。<br/>
桑克瑞德似乎从来没有这样关切地注视过她，光一瞬间觉得更委屈了。<br/>
“什么？”桑克瑞德第一次看到光哭成这个样子，他手忙脚乱地想在身上找一块手帕，却发现自己身上装的全是晶镶一类的战斗用的东西。<br/>
“我只是觉得很悲哀，胜者可以书写历史，难道败者就没有存在的权利吗？而这场战争也牺牲了太多人......我到底凭什么被称为英雄？”光握紧拳头下意识地捶了一下桌面，抬起头，又有两颗眼泪滚了下来。<br/>
桑克瑞德没有说什么，他选择成为安静的倾听者，而在光闪着泪光的眼睛看向他时，他自然而然地伸出手捧住了光的脸颊，用大拇指揩去她的泪痕。<br/>
“我这一路以来到底成就了什么......”光握住桑克瑞德的手，随后，她皱皱眉，似乎在努力让自己清醒过来，突然问到，“桑克瑞德？”<br/>
“是的我在。”</p><p>桑克瑞德离自己好近啊......光没来由地这样想着，突然很想接近他。以前清醒时，自己作为对方同事的顾虑也好，担心不被接受的犹豫也好，在这一刻似乎都不重要了。<br/>
“桑克瑞德？”光轻笑着，向对方凑了过去，还用小孩子一样撒娇的语气念着对方的名字，她觉得刚才的回忆伴着酒精一起发酵得太苦了，她想抓住这一点点的甜。<br/>
“怎么了，光？”桑克瑞德被她突然起来的语气弄得有些迷惑。<br/>
“有你在这里真好。”<br/>
光说完便吻上了桑克瑞德的嘴唇，她庆幸对方没有推开她，桑克瑞德身上的味道很好闻，虽然刚刚经历过对抗哈迪斯的战斗，但是完全不存在什么汗味或者是尘土的味道——这家伙是随身带着香水的吧。光继续想着，他的嘴唇有些干，不知道是不是在庆功宴上和其他小姑娘说了太多花言巧语。<br/>
因为接吻的经历甚少，光不知道下一步该干什么，于是下意识地伸出舌头，试探地舔舐着桑克瑞德的嘴唇。<br/>
房间过于安静，光的耳边回荡着自己的心脏撞击胸腔的声音。<br/>
桑克瑞德也是在悄悄喜欢着光的，或许是因为真的喜欢，反倒和光相处起来很多很多轻浮的话无法对她说出口，自己平日里又忙于任务，自然很少有机会和光像这样独处。<br/>
桑克瑞德经历了战斗没有补充水分就被拉倒庆功宴上，没多久便开始打听了光的行踪，嘴唇似乎都些干裂，他根本没想到自己会在这种情况下，吻到喜欢了这么久的姑娘。<br/>
总的来说，这个吻令桑克瑞德意外而惊喜，光还是对自己有一点好感的吧，虽然这不是在她完全清醒时的举动。<br/>
桑克瑞德揽过光的腰身，嘴巴张开一条缝让光游弋的舌尖滑了进来，主动加深了这个吻，他用舌头轻轻摩擦着光的舌尖，另一只手轻轻抚着光的发丝。<br/>
光潮热的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，桑克瑞德也是。但是作为情场高手的桑克瑞德还是极力地展现着自己的高超的接吻技巧，这是他心爱的光，他希望给她留下一个永生难忘的吻。<br/>
光如同沉入深海一般，只有在与对方唇齿纠缠时才能呼吸到氧气，她呼吸变得愈发急促，十分主动地回应着对方。<br/>
当桑克瑞德终于结束这个吻的时候，光大口呼气，随后抚上了自己的嘴唇，她不知道这是梦境还是真实，她也不知道桑克瑞德是出于什么样的心情才这样做，是对于自己悲哀心情的怜悯，还是他也对自己抱有爱意。<br/>
桑克瑞德的眼中，这样红着脸还用迷茫的眼神看着自己的光简直美味到了极致，他只想马上把她摁在床上，这样的想法让他的下身可耻的发生了反应。</p><p>“光，你先好好休息一下吧，”桑克瑞德觉得再等下去，自己一定会干出很出格的事情，便匆忙站起身。<br/>
“什么？你要走了啊.......”光不无失望地说着，猛地站了起来，整个世界都开始旋转起来，甚至还碰倒了酒瓶，桑克瑞德立刻扶住了她，“你至少先扶我到床上吧。”<br/>
光露出了一丝得逞的笑容，即便头脑不清醒，她的小算盘也打得好好的，她想趁着用酒精壮起来的胆子和桑克瑞德有更多的接触。<br/>
“好了，那你好好休息。你的身体要紧，还喝了这么多酒，真是的......”桑克瑞德把光放到床上，想要快点离开这里，至少先找个地方解决了下半身的问题，是的，和光的吻，让他下身有了反应，他站起身说道“那我先回......”<br/>
话音未落，光突然侧身拉住桑克瑞德的手腕，用力把他拉到了自己的身上，她支起身子，手移到了桑克瑞德的大臂，迫使对方低下头，又把嘴唇贴了上去。<br/>
“光你清醒一点！”桑克瑞德连忙说着，“知不知道你在干什么！”<br/>
“我知道！”光的声音突然有点委屈，她撑着身体坐起来，把手伸进了桑克瑞德最外面的那件衣服，企图把它剥下来，“你讨厌我吗？”<br/>
“倒也不是这样，只是，我不想乘人之危。”桑克瑞德抓住了光的手腕，想要制止她。<br/>
“如果我是清醒的，或许就没有勇气这样做了。”光的双臂圈在桑克瑞德的肩膀上，把他上半身拉向自己。<br/>
“你......”桑克瑞德惊讶地看着如此主动的光，双手撑在她的两侧，光的话令他的理智彻底溃败。<br/>
桑克瑞德配合着光的动作脱了上衣，随后光的睡裙也被扔到了一边，桑克瑞德压到了光的身上，女孩子柔软的身体与他紧紧贴合，两个人的又吻到了一起，不同于刚才的试探，这次的吻是热烈而充满情欲的，两人都在拼命摄取着对方唇齿的味道，桑克瑞德是喜欢喝酒的，尽管他不喜欢光这样会喝伤了身体。<br/>
他的手也不安分起来，一只手抚上了光的胸部，手掌握住肉团的下半部而用食指拨弄着乳头。<br/>
光发出了满意的闷哼，她的手还圈在桑克瑞德的肩上，她被吻得大脑缺氧，而胸部的快感传播到了全身，直至指尖，下身的酥痒感让她不停地摩擦着双腿。<br/>
桑克瑞德结束了深吻从光的脸颊吻到锁骨，慢慢舔干净光撒在胸前的酒之后，隔着内裤用手摩挲着光的下体。<br/>
“你是第一次吗？”粘腻的手感让桑克瑞德在光的耳边轻笑着，含住了光的耳垂，牙齿轻轻啃咬，光的身体很敏感，可能在第一次接吻的时候，身体就变得湿润了吧，桑克瑞德想着。<br/>
“是...嗯...是又怎么样？”光下意识夹紧双腿，她原本就滚烫的脸颊温度又升高了，桑克瑞德的抚摸有着比自己夜深人静时安慰自己的抚摸多了数十倍的快感，“你以为所有人都和你一样吗？”<br/>
“遇到你之后就没有了，至少没再这样对待过其他人。”桑克瑞德在光的侧颈上吮吸着，留下了大大小小的红痕，他的手褪下了光的底裤在她湿润的缝隙边缘摩擦。<br/>
随后，桑克瑞德又开始在光的小腹留下自己的吻痕，这种轻微的痛楚让光得到的快感刺激加倍，她用手紧紧抓住床单。<br/>
看到光的反应，桑克瑞德的笑意更浓，他把中指伸进了光的身体，缓慢地扩张着，温热的内壁瞬间吸附上他的手指，他咽了下口水，不禁想象自己等下进入这里是何等的享受，但是他需要忍耐，处子的身体需要耐心的开垦。他的手指微微弯曲，换着不同的方向在阴道里面扩张，同时拇指开始娴熟地按摩光的阴蒂。<br/>
“嗯......”光紧紧咬住嘴唇，桑克瑞德手指进来的一刻，陌生的异物感还是让她呻吟出声，她的身体摩擦着床单，阴蒂传来的快感让她两条腿都用不上力气。<br/>
“叫出来吧，不用刻意忍耐。”桑克瑞德说着，已经有两根手指伸进了光的身体，突然光的身体开始颤抖，下一秒很多粘腻的液体从光的下体流了出来。<br/>
“放松身体，不然等一会儿会疼的。”似乎差不多了，桑克瑞德说着便分开光的双腿，解开腰带，内裤已经无法完全包住他挺立的分身。<br/>
“什么？”光的身体在桑克瑞德的手指退出后感受到了无比的空虚，她看向桑克瑞德，刚想说些什么，便突然明白了——自己的身体真的能接受这种尺寸的东西吗？！她这样想着，桑克瑞德已经拿了另一个小一些的枕头垫在光的腰下。<br/>
“我要进去了，光，放松身体。”<br/>
桑克瑞德的分身在光下身的缝隙外磨蹭着，直到粘上了不少粘腻的液体，他便用分身对准光的身体插了进去，但分身只是进入一个头部的深度，光便闭上眼睛，身体内壁开始收缩。<br/>
“慢慢来，放松......相信我。”<br/>
桑克瑞德俯身在光的耳边低语，吻住了光的嘴唇，一只手又开始反复揉压她的胸部。<br/>
“呜.......我已经放松了啊！快点进来啊！”<br/>
快感折磨得光几乎要发疯了，但紧张还在，疼痛也是，尽管桑克瑞德的亲吻与揉捏很大程度上减轻了这种疼痛，但身体第一次容纳下这种尺寸的分身还是有难度的，不过这种疼痛却在一定程度上解决了光下身的酥痒感。</p><p>桑克瑞德用力地呼了一口气，已经完全进来了，现在的光是完完全全属于他的，不管是身体还是大脑，光的眼睛此刻只注视着自己一个人。</p><p>他撑在光的上方慢慢动了起来，光温热的内壁包裹着他，尽管这不是他第一次和女孩子做这样的事情，但是和光这样做，令他的身心都得到了满足，他有规律的深浅抽插着，满意得欣赏着光的表情，光沉溺于情欲的样子，只有他一人能欣赏到，想到这，他突然用力地顶到了之前没有的深度。<br/>
“啊......”光慌忙用手背挡住自己的嘴唇，避免发出奇怪的声音，这样太羞耻了，她想着。<br/>
“这样的事情做了，还要在我面前害羞吗？”桑克瑞德说着，把光的手拉开摁在床上，故意再一次顶到了相同的地方，还刻意按着光的小腹，让她更好地感受桑克瑞德在自己身体里面这一现实。<br/>
“嗯......”这样的快感终于折磨得光把理智抛在脑后，她开始小声地呻吟着，而身体也很好地配合着桑克瑞德的律动，每次他进来的时候都是收缩内壁，在自己享受到充实的快感同是，也让桑克瑞德能得到更好的享受。<br/>
“慢......嗯....慢点”快感在光的下半身迸发，她从未有过这般欢愉的体验，桑克瑞德的动作令她很难说出整句话来，她的双腿不自觉缠上桑克瑞德的腰，更加贴近对方。<br/>
恍惚间，光觉得桑克瑞德扶住她的腰和后脑，让她坐了起来，此时两人的身上都覆上了一层薄汗，而光的身体温度更高一些，贴上桑克瑞德的皮肤之后她觉得很舒服，而这个位置让桑克瑞德的分身自然而然进到了很深的位置，光舒服的哼了一声抱紧了桑克瑞德，胸前的肉团贴上了桑克瑞德的结实的肌肉，这个体位让桑克瑞德也很舒服，他加快了律动的速度，光的声音也从断断续续开始逐渐拔高。<br/>
“太、太快了，慢....嗯...”光觉得桑克瑞德似乎在故意蹭过自己的敏感点，她用力的抓住桑克瑞德的肩膀，下体的摩擦让她想要发疯。<br/>
“光......”桑克瑞德满足地喘息着，再次吻了上去，把光的呻吟吞到了口中，手上的力道在光的身上也不自觉地加重，他的另一只手反复摩擦着光的背。<br/>
在十几次抽插后，两个人一起达到了高潮，桑克瑞德从光的身体中抽出自己的分身时，光的下身流出了一些白色的液体，这让桑克瑞德心里有种莫名的满足感。<br/>
“桑克瑞德......”两次高潮让第一次经历性事的光彻底脱力了，她躺在床上喘息着，勉强叫出了对方的名字。</p><p>“我再来给你清理一下吧。”桑克瑞德说着已经披上了自己的外套去给光接了一大盆热水，随后便把赤裸的光横抱着放到了热水里面，浴缸乘下两个成年人果然还是有些狭窄，一些水溢出来打湿了地毯。<br/>
光的酒气还没过，浴缸的水温又很舒服，她竟然泡了一会儿，就这样晕晕乎乎地睡着了。<br/>
“还好是和我在一起，这副没防备的样子真让人想欺负。”桑克瑞德无奈地笑了起来，他轻轻分开光的大腿，把两根手指插了进去，缓慢的摩擦着内壁稍稍扩张开，一股白色的液体便流了出来，光在梦中轻轻哼了几声，双腿并拢，无意地夹着桑克瑞德的手蹭着。<br/>
光的嘴唇还有些肿，脖子上和小腹上的鲜红的吻痕，全是在宣誓着桑克瑞德在那一刻对于光的占有。<br/>
于是在清理光的下身时，桑克瑞德或多或少又有了反应，但是他也不忍心再折腾一次如此疲惫的光，于是就用手使光的大腿并拢把自己半硬的分身插到两个大腿的缝隙间抽插着。<br/>
充血的分身在光雪白的大腿间运动着，满身吻痕的赤裸的光在水中随着桑克瑞德也小幅度得动着，画面分外香艳，而光睡着的样子，让桑克瑞德有种在做坏事情的窃喜，不一会儿他又在水中发泄了一次，这次他是真的感受到了些许疲惫。<br/>
桑克瑞德认真清理了光的身体之后，用毛巾仔细地擦干了她的身体，苦于没有来过光的房间，也没有找到备用的睡衣，就这样把赤裸的光放到床上用被子裹好，自己穿上了贴身的衣服躺在了光的身边。<br/>
桑克瑞德认真地吻了光的额头，随后把手搭在了光的身上，梦中的人还在呓语。</p><p>“晚安，光。”他轻声说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>